vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shermie
|-|Shermie= |-|Orochi Shermie= Summary Shermie (シェルミー, Sherumī) is a video game character in the King of Fighters series who first appeared in The King of Fighters '97 as a member of the New Face Team. She is one of the Four Heavenly Kings of Orochi who is the dark counterpart to Benimaru Nikaido. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B | Low 7-B Name: Shermie | Orochi Shermie, Shermie of the Insanely Violent Lightning Origin: King of Fighters Gender: Female Age: 21 years old Classification: Member of the New Face Team | Heavenly King of Orochi Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts | Lightning Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Can summon thunders from the sky, Can channel and transfer energy to Orochi Attack Potency: Small City level+ (On similar leagues to Chris and Yashiro) | Small City level+ (Fought against Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami and Chizuru Kagura along with Orochi Chris and Yashiro, but they ended up defeated) Speed: Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic (Kept up with Kyo, Iori and Chizuru) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (She can grab and throw anyone in spite of their weight) Striking Strength: Small City Class+ | Small City Class+ Durability: Small City level+ | Small City level+ (Survived a fight against the Three Sacred Treasures) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. | Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with projectiles. Tens of kilometers with lightning manipulation. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Skilled combatant and cunning keyboardist. Weaknesses: She seems to not taking fighting seriously. As a servant of Orochi, she can be sealed by the three sacred treasures (The Yata Mirror, the Yasakani Jewel and the Kusanagi Sword) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'МУГЭЦУ НО РАЙУН/Mugetsu no Rai'un (Thundercloud of the Moonless):' Shermie blows a kiss to her opponent in the form of a tiny mote of lightning. When the mote clears her fingertips, it disappears, and a large sphere of electricity suddenly appears somewhere in front of her. *'ЯТАНАГИ НО МУЧИ/Yatanagi no Muchi (Whip of the Eight-Branch Mower):' Shermie leans forward while swiping with her hands. The first swipe generates a stationary arc of electricity, while the second swipe launches it. *'ШАЖИЦУ НО ОДОРИ/Shajitsu no Odori (Dance of the Diagonal Sun):' Shermie hops into the air, then performs an Axle Spin Kick while her legs are suffused with electricity. *'РАИЖИН НО ЦУЭ/Raijin no Tsue (Cane of the Thunder God):' Shermie flips upwards in mid-air, and swiftly swings her legs down, creating an arc of electricity with them. *'АНКОКУ РАИКОУКЭН/Ankoku Raikouken (Dark Lightning Fist):' Shermie's dark version of Benimaru's Raikouken. She draws her hand back, then does a straight jab surrounded by a pulsating orb of electricity. *'ШУКУМЭЙ, ГЭНЭЙ, СИНСИ/Shukumei, Gen'ei, Shinshi (Predestinations, Phantoms, Sincerities):' Shermie kneels then flies straight forward along the ground, feet-first, with her body imbued with electricity. Key: Shermie | Orochi Shermie Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:King Of Fighters Category:Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Summoners Category:Seduction Users Category:SNK Category:Humans Category:Playable Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Tier 7